<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever? by Lyndsayluhu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667240">Forever?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsayluhu/pseuds/Lyndsayluhu'>Lyndsayluhu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ms. Smoak and Crossovers [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, F/M, Honesty, Lies, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsayluhu/pseuds/Lyndsayluhu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have been there forever. But lies kept them apart. Will Felicity be able to forgive James and move on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ms. Smoak and Crossovers [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/554233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was laying in the tub last month, and this story idea came out of nowhere. I've been sitting on it, reading it over and over again. Adding to it, taking away from it. I finally feel like I've done what I wanted to with this one shot. </p><p>So far, just a one shot. But as I LOVE these two together so much, and some stories disappearing from here, I may need to find it in myself to create more. Small glimpses into their lives together. </p><p>With that, I hope you enjoy my story. It started as full angst. But something morphed and turned it into what it now is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicity had been in the bathtub, thinking over the last 2 months. What a mess it had been. How the one person who was supposed to be her forever, was not that person anymore. </p><p> </p><p>As she layed, soaking in her bubble bath, she decided it might be time to list her place. Well, their place. When he left, and she had screamed at him that she wouldn't let him take her house and property from her he hadn't said anything. He just kept walking out the door. </p><p> </p><p>They had rushed into buying the place but they knew it was the one. It was a 20 acre overgrown hobby farm with every vegetable you could think of. Beautiful single floor farm house with wrap around porch, complete with a porch swing. She had fallen in love. </p><p> </p><p>She layed in bed that night with him and they discussed plans for what they would do and when they woke the next morning, they put an offer in. 3 years later, hundreds of thousands of dollars later, a year of that being renovations to the house and property, he walked out the door. And she hadn't heard from him since. </p><p> </p><p>They had met through a mutual friend who 'just knew they would be perfect for eachother'. And that Thursday night at the pub, surrounded by her friends she fell in love. </p><p> </p><p>She knew it was crazy, but after they were introduced they couldn't stay away from each other. By the end of the night they were wishing the night didn't have to end. She had only lived a few blocks away and he offered to walk her home. She accepted and off they went, hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>She had had some drinks that night, feeling a little tipsy when she walked out and smelled the fresh air, but her mind and heart knew that he was the one. </p><p> </p><p>He walked her home and as they stood at the front door, neither wanting the night to end, he asked to kiss her. </p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck and she pulled him close. The moment their lips touched she could feel the electricity flow through her. They both pulled back to look in each other's eyes, seeing if the other had felt it too. Then his lips were on her again. They stood at her door for 15 minutes, making out. She felt like she was a teenage girl again. </p><p> </p><p>4 months after that first meeting, he moved in with her. Everyone told her she was crazy. Told her she was too young. Told her it wouldn't work, they were moving too fast. But she knew, he was the one. </p><p> </p><p>Then they bought the farm house. Felicity, being the CEO of Smoak Tech  could buy whatever property she wanted, he on the other hand, had some money saved from a relative that had passed and left him a hefty sum. They pooled their money, made the offer and bought it. That first year was full of renovations. </p><p> </p><p>First came the inside of the house. The kitchen, the floors, new paint, new bathroom. Then came the farm. They hired a whole crew to turn it into their own paradise. She built a she shed and he built a man cave. They each had their own private sanctuary for when they needed some space or when she got too wrapped up in coding to function like a normal human and she could seclude herself. His was in the dense small Forrest on the property and hers was just off of the main patio from the living room. </p><p> </p><p>3 years into their 4 year relationship, he started to get secretive. She knew he wasn't telling her something and it was slowly tearing them apart. He insisted she didn't need to know and it was work related. But it kept clawing its way back in the form of arguments or full blown screaming matches. </p><p> </p><p>2 months ago she had enough. </p><p> </p><p>"You tell me what you're hiding from me, or get the fuck out of my house" </p><p> </p><p>"Felicity, we've been over this, I swear a hundred times. I can't. I can't tell you what you want to know. Im sorry. But please drop it" </p><p> </p><p>"You know what then, get out! Just get the fuck out. You're not taking this house from me, I've worked too hard to get where I am. I just…. GET THE FUCK OUT" </p><p> </p><p>He turned and walked out the door. Not even sparing a single glance back. </p><p> </p><p>She was back in present day life. Alone, soaking in the tub, thinking about them. She had messed up. Shouldn't have gotten so mad. She should have trusted him. But she just kept having these terrible feelings about what he was doing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she had asked about his job he told her he was an analyst. Of what, she didn't know. But she knew he had a military background. He had never told her any of his time in the army or what he did, or where he had been. And she didn't pry. </p><p> </p><p>The bubbles long since dissipated, and the water becoming luke warm she decided it was time to get out and get ready for bed and watch a sappy hallmark romance movie. But just as she was reaching for the drain stopper she heard a floorboard creak. She stilled. That floorboard only creaked if it was walked on. Someone was in her house. </p><p> </p><p>Just as she was grabbing for her phone there was a knock on the bathroom door. </p><p> </p><p>Who the hell breaks in to knock on the door? Thats stupid. She thought to herself. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's me" </p><p> </p><p>Her heart sank and butterflies filled her stomach. He was there, on the other side of the door. </p><p> </p><p>Against all of her better judgement "come in" she called out.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>They used to do this all the time. She would take a bath and he would sit on the bench off to the right corner of the room and they would talk. Sometimes he would even join her in the bath, after she had acted like a child and splashed him. He would jump right into the tub clothes and all. </p><p> </p><p>He stepped into the room and his eyes fell on her. Completely naked, and exposed to him. And her eyes were red rimmed and puffy. He took a seat on the bench. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Felicity" his eyes never leaving hers. </p><p> </p><p>"Where were you? You just left"</p><p> </p><p>"You kicked me out. I thought I would let you blow off some steam and I'd come home a couple days later." </p><p> </p><p>"Then why didn't you?" tears fighting to spill down her cheeks</p><p> </p><p>"I had to go into work" </p><p> </p><p>"That's it? That's why you didn't come home? You chose to go to work for what? The last 2 months. Not once try to contact me and then come here to what, ask to forgive you?" </p><p> </p><p>It didn't escape her that she was still in the tub. But in this moment she didn't care how open or raw she was to him. She needed him to see her pain, see how much he hurt her. How much he had an affect on her. Maybe even see the little bit of weight she had put on. Especially on her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>"You just left. Instead of telling me what has been eating away at us for a year? Are you….you've got to be shitting me. And now you want to come here, ask for forgiveness and hope you can come home?" </p><p> </p><p>Her heart is breaking. Because as much as she wants that, she doesn't know how to move on from this. How would she even tell him? </p><p> </p><p>"I needed to make sure you were safe. My partner at work found some information that you might be in danger and I was assigned to keep you safe" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me? You didn't even think that warranted a phone call? You didn't even want to come here on your own? Fucking unbelievable. Just unbelievable. I don't need you or anyones protection. If you remember, I have the best security system, and the only reason you got past it was because I stupidly, and remind me later to change it, I left you in the system to let you in. In hopes that you would come home and we can put this all behind us and move on like we planned. But I guess not. I'm a job to you. And also, if I'm a job to you, you clearly aren't just an analyst for something. You better start talking or I'm calling the police" </p><p> </p><p>She would never do that. But right now her hormones are going crazy. She's upset, mad, hungry, but also feeling drained. She can't go through this fight again. Especially now. And if he gives her anymore excuses then she's done. For good. She can deal with everything on her own. She can get help. And her friends will be there for her if she needs it. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine!" He shouts at her "We might be here a while. You should probably get out of the tub" he let his eyes glance over her body and he stood and made his way out of the bathroom. </p><p>Noticing she seems to have gained a bit of weight. He doesn't care, she's beautiful to him, always has been, always will be. </p><p> </p><p>About 10 minutes later Felicity emerged from the bathroom. She had a pair of sweatpants on and one of his old sweaters. She Internally cursed herself for choosing that sweater to change into that night. But with how she has been feeling lately, she has been needing to smell his scent on that sweater more and more. But the more and more she wears it, the more and more it fades. But it makes her feel safe, and it makes her feel better. Physically. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed the sweater, but decided to say nothing. </p><p> </p><p>She sat down on the couch next to him and turned to face him, bringing her leg up so her foot rested under her other leg. He mirrored her position and just for a brief moment their knees touched. They both felt it. That electricity they had when they had first kissed. And she pulled her knee closer to her body. </p><p> </p><p>"Start talking" anger spewing out of her </p><p> </p><p>"Ok. And I honestly don't know how you're going to take this. But I'm going to be completely one hundred percent honest with you. I work for a secret government agency called SHEILD. I'm part of a top secret team of superpowered and superhuman agents. We've been trying to take down Hydra cells all over the world and we've been making alot of progress. Until recently we thought we were near the end. But my partner Steve found some files on the last safehouse we hit, and they had your name all over them. My team and I think you're at risk of being taken and Hydra wants some of your tech.  And we all felt it was best that I was the one to watch you and make sure that never happened" </p><p> </p><p>Felicity couldn't believe what she had just heard. No wonder he couldn't tell her everything. And why he had only been able to tell her it was work related. She felt so stupid. But at the same time she was still angry that he had walked away. She was still angry, of all the people in his life, he knew she could keep secrets. Hell, she herself had secret projects she had worked on for SHEILD, and Homeland Security, Argus, and the list goes on and on. Sure, she may have never told him who these projects were specifically for, but she told him some aspects of what she was doing. But he felt he couldn't at least tell her he worked for SHEILD? </p><p> </p><p>"Overlooking all the emotions, and the rest of what you might tell me, I get it now. It doesn't mean I'm not still mad. It doesn't mean I completely forgive you for walking out. But I get it now. Why you couldn't tell me. I need to ask though. What else have you hidden from me?" </p><p> </p><p>She really didn't want to know. But she needed to. Just to have some closure. To see where this would go, she felt nauseous. But that wasn't new. She needed to be in a good place together to tell him. Or not. She still hadn't decided. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, umm, god, I should have told you this sooner. I'm a super soldier." </p><p> </p><p>"You're what? I beg your pardon? No. I would have known" she let out a strangled chuckle </p><p> </p><p>"I'm also not 28. I'm 103. I was born in 1917 and my partner Steve and I were made at the same time to fight the Nazis" </p><p> </p><p>She felt like she couldn't breath. This was too much for her to comprehend. The love of her life was a super soldier from the 40s and part of a government agency. </p><p> </p><p>"Has it all been a lie?" she hated asking it. Not wanting to know the answer. She felt like she was going to throw up. She slid her hand to her stomach. Now realizing, even more so than before, what precious life she was carrying. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed her hands in his "god no. Felicity I love you. With everything in me. These 4 years with you have been the best years of my entire life. You made me feel like I was more than what I was made to be. You make me feel whole and I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you. I had every intention of coming home after a few days, but then we got a lead and we had to take it. I ended up in 6 different countries in the last 2 months and we were on radio silence the whole time. I begged and pleaded to just be able to send you 1 message. Just so you knew I hadn't actually left you" tears pricked at his eyes and he bared his heart to her. To the love of his very, very long life. </p><p> </p><p>Felicity started crying. There was so much to take in, but he told her the truth. She could see it in his eyes. She slowly moved toward him, her eyes never leaving his. She cupped the sides of his face with her hands and let a small kiss ghost over his lips. He didn't move. In fear she would pull away. She let her lips lightly touch his, hesitant in what was next. And then she pressed them tighter. She let her hand glide to the back of his head and she pulled him closer. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in 2 months she kissed him. Everything melted away. All the anger was gone. What was left was admiration. A little annoyance, but the man she loved with every beat of her heart, and the father of her child, was sitting in front of her telling her what she needed to know. Telling her everything she needed to hear.  </p><p> </p><p>She continued to place a closed mouth kiss to his lips and she let her other arm snake around his neck. And then she deepened it. He immediately opened his lips to her and his arms grabbed her waist and pulled her in close. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes they pulled away. Their foreheads resting against each other. </p><p> </p><p>"Come home. I'm sorry I pushed. I should have trusted you. I love you" </p><p> </p><p>"I missed you so much. I love you Felicity. I'm not going anywhere" </p><p> </p><p>Just then his phone rang. </p><p> </p><p>He got up from the couch to answer it and walked towards the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>She watched him as he took the call. Was she making a mistake in forgiving him too soon? Was she an idiot for taking him back? Tonight, she didn't care. All that matters is that he's here and she wants him here. Forever.</p><p> </p><p>"I can feel you thinking too hard from over here" he laughed as he hung up the phone. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. Just, you know how I get. What was that about?" </p><p> </p><p>"That was Natasha. She said that they raided a safehouse today and found out why they had your name everywhere. Turns out they wanted you to make one of the higher hydra agents a biostimulant for him after he was shot a couple months ago. My team was able to capture him and the agents in the safe house tonight. So that means you don't seem to need a bodyguard anymore." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Well that resolved itself crazy fast." </p><p> </p><p>"I guess it did. I had to finish some things  in Russia the last week but they have all been here working their way through everything, so they must have been a lot farther ahead than I thought." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Did you just say you were in Russia?" Her heart filled with pride. Now she knew. He was an Avenger. Ya, she knew about them. It was hard not to. But putting it together, Steve, Steve Rogers is Captain America. Natasha must be Black Widow. And the only one out of the rest of them that was in Russia this past week was the Winter Soldier. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, why?" </p><p> </p><p>"James? Are you the winter soldier?" </p><p> </p><p>He looked at her with dread in his eyes. He knew what he was. He had killed, for his country, but he still felt like a monster for doing it. Too much red in his ledger. He didn't know how to answer. But he saw the look on her face, her hand going to her stomach again for what? The fifth time? He looked back to her eyes, slightly filling with tears, but a small smile forming on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"I am. Does that bother you?" He was terrified of her answer. </p><p> </p><p>She looked at him as a tear shed her eye and fell down her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"Not even a little bit. Worried, yes, but no James, it doesn't bother me at all. You're a hero. You're a fucking war hero. You're an Avenger. Im so proud of you. You have done so much for this country, the world. Maybe even my ancestors" she holds her hand over her stomach again. "And you're going to do so much more for this baby we're going to have" she lifts her eyes to his. She can see emotion in them. </p><p> </p><p>"You're……. You're pregnant?" He manages to ask. He's trembling. His whole life he never thought he would find someone like her, let alone have a family with her. He's so amazed. He's so happy. But now the questions come. </p><p> </p><p>"How far along?" He's scared of the answer. He doesn't know why. "How are you feeling? Have you had an ultrasound? How?"</p><p> </p><p>She chuckles. He relaxes a bit. </p><p> </p><p>"Im 5 months. You know when I was on antibiotics for the flu? Well turns out they cancel out my pill. So I didn't realize. And then I kept taking them. Don't worry, the doctor says baby and I are fine. But because i don't take a week off in between, I never realized what happened. Then when you left" she winces at the words, he does the same. "I felt physically ill. And it just kept getting worse. So I went to see Dr. Snow. As a precaution she had me do a test. And it was a big fat positive. I almost fell out of the damn chair in the office. I cried for hours after. Because I realized I was going to do this alone. I kept thinking I needed to tell you, but I was scared to call you. I was scared to hear your voice. I was scared of all the emotions I was feeling." She started crying. </p><p> </p><p>He stepped towards her and grabbed her into his arms. He held her there. Processing everything she was telling him. How bad he had messed up when he walked out. How she believed he didn't love her. How he hadn't come back that same night after he walked out. But now, the woman in his arms is going to have him for the rest of her life, because he's never leaving again. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls back slightly. She has stopped crying and is watching him. He smiles. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be right back" he drops a kiss to her nose and he turns towards the bedroom. She just stands there, waiting for him to come back. She can hear some rummaging going on in the closet. And then he emerges from the room. </p><p> </p><p>He strides over to her. Kisses her gently, and drops to his knees. His hands find themselves on either side of her stomach. And he leans in. </p><p> </p><p>In a tone a little more than a whisper "hey kiddo. I know I may have done some stupid stuff to your mom, but I'm not going anywhere. You and your mom are going to have me for the rest of my life. And I'm sure you will have me wrapped around your finger just like she has. But, now I need you to hear me carefully, how do you feel if I married your mom?" </p><p> </p><p>He looks up, tears stream down her face, a smile spread across her face. And then her hand flies to her belly. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you OK? What happened?" He asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Baby kicked. I think that's a yes. And if you're asking, it's a fuck yes from me" </p><p> </p><p>He grabs her and kisses her hard. He pulls away. And opens the box he had pulled out of the closet. He's had this ring forever. Waiting for the perfect time to give it to her. It's huge, he spent a lot of money on it. But the moment he saw it he knew she would love it. </p><p> </p><p>As the box opens she sees the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. It's an oval diamond at the center. Then an oval ring of smaller diamonds around the center stone, then a bigger ring of even bigger diamonds around it, with diamonds on the band. But what she loves about it, is that its not just white gold. It has an inlay of black rhodium. It looks like it came from the 20s. Absolutely stunning. He slips it on her finger. It's a perfect fit. </p><p> </p><p>"Felicity,  I love you more than words can describe. You're the love of my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have this baby, and many more after with you. Grow old with you, and look at our grandchildren playing on the farm from our porch swing. So I'm all in, if you are" </p><p> </p><p>"5 kids is my limit. Just so you know" she lets out a laugh. He kisses her as she wraps her arms around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to spend forever with me Felicity?" </p><p> </p><p>"I do" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>